Red Robin Hood
by RedRobinHood31
Summary: Jess is a thief. She steals from the rich, and gives to the poor. Alex is also a thief. He has other plans. OC story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Is that her?" a police officer asked from behind the two-way mirror.

"Yeah, this is the third time she's been here this week." another police officer said.

"Why don't we just call her parents?"

"From what she says, she doesn't have any."

"Foster kid?" He asked with a little pity in his voice.

"We tried calling every parent and foster in town, none of them ever saw her before."

"Why don't we just ship her to a foster?"

"We send her to them but she always gets out. She goes in, stay for a couple of hours, and she escapes, then drops of the face of the world, and then we find her at the crime scenes, just... standing." There was a pause before the first officer spoke up,

"I don't like that look she's got." The other man chuckled.

"Nobody does, she just glares at the glass until Brooks gets in there to question her."

"What's with her eyes? They look... dead?"

"Hmm. Her skin doesn't help that she looks like a vampire."

I smirked from behind the glass, the interrogationor had yet to enter the room. So I was left alone, and apparently from what I've heard from these two idiots, they're planning to send me to another foster. "You know," I said as I scratched the itchy, light brown wig on my head, and I could practically feel their eyes on me. "you might want to get your hand off the P.A. before you call me a vampire. I might have told you something new, maybe the thing that you people have tried to get me to say for months. But after that, I don't think I will."

I was in a room with a table, two chairs on either end, and one of the walls had a two-way mirror. The door opened to reveal a woman in a grey suit "If you cooperate with us, everything will be fine, and you can go home once we're done." The woman said and I sighed.

"This isn't my first time here, hun. I already know the drill I sit down, you ask me a couple of questions, and then I leave, so can we just get on with this." She sighed as she sat in the opposite chair and began, "Name?"

"Alla Segreto."

"Age?"

"15."

"Birthday."

"Oh, plan on getting me a gift?"

"Just answer." I scoffed.

"October 12th."

"Nationality?"

"Italian. Can you just get to the point already, I told you enough that you could find out what my dog's name is." I said irritated.

"Okay. What were you trying to steal this time?" I gasped dramatically.

"Me? Stealing? You're out of your mind!" I said over dramatically, then chuckled and continued in my normal voice, "What evidence do you have it was me?"

"You were at the crime scene, as you were every other theft case in the last fifteen months." she said a little annoyed.

"All that proves, is that I live in a bad neighborhood. Plus, do I have anything on me that was stolen? No. Or how about the fact that every time there's a crime and I go over to see what everyone's looking at, I always get singled out as the bad guy!" I was seriously getting pissed off.

"Because you're at them all, always leaning against a wall, just waiting for us to show up!" And apparently, so was she.

"I answered all you damn questions, can I leave now without being tackled at the door?" She sighed, her head hung, and gestured the two men behind me.

"Send her to Golden Glow."

"Foster or orphanage?" I asked, I really didn't want to deal with screaming kids now.

"None of the above."

"Then tell me where the hell I'm going!" This bitch was getting on my nerves.

"It's a juvenile correction center."

"W-what?! I didn't do anything and you're sending me to jail!"

"Not jail, just Juvie. We'll hold you there for a couple of days and if the crimes continue, we'll let you out as soon as we find out about them."

"Whatever. Just get me out of here."

Two men walked in the room and opened the door and gestured me to walk in front of them. After I was out of sight of the interrogator I began my act. When we turned a corner I was sure to make them see me winced as if I was in pain, after a few seconds I winced again but added a small groan. After a few more seconds, I groaned and grabbed my stomach. One of the men stopped all of us, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine it's just... it's just..." I gestured him to come down to my height, he did so. "I'm kinda on my monthly now, and I need to find a bathroom... like _now_." He gave me a look most men give women once they tell that, wanting nothing to do with it and, a small hint of disgust.

"Down here is the women's room, if you're not out in five min-"

"I'm a girl, girls need at least ten minutes, on a normal day. You're gonna have to give me twenty. But if you come barging in there and drag me by the hair that considered harassment. So it's twenty minutes or a court date, your choice." He groaned and nodded. When I got inside I thanked God that it was empty. 'Air vent... Air vent... Air vent!' I thought as I saw an air vent above the towel dispenser. 'Wait, what type of police station doesn't have cameras in_ every_ corner?' I looked around and exactly as I thought there was a camera above the exit. I sighed, 'this is going to take longer than I thought'. I walked into the third stall and took out the God forsaken light grey contacts to reveal my dark red eyes, and threw them into the toilet, pulled out a make-up mirror out of my pocket, I shut the toilet seat, stepped on top of it, and looked for a window, while keeping out of the camera's sight. I found a small window above the first stall. 'I can't get out of this stall and go into that one, it'll look too suspicious' I thought. I crawled under the stalls, and made my way to the first stall, I opened the window, and I saw outside a dumpster, dried up grass, and the back of a billboard. 'Yes!' I thought. It was sunset and the sun was aimed perfectly for me to aim the mirror at the billboard. Once I did so, I got down from the toilet seat, crawled back to the third stall, flushed the toilet, exited the stall and waited for my cue.

And there it was.

All the power went out and I made my escape through the air vent. To my disgust, after crawling though the dust filled air vent, my only way out was the dumpster. I landed less than gracefully into the garbage filled dumpster. I quickly climbed out, and ran for those damn hills. I ran from the police station until I finally made it back to the city. I slowed my paced to a slow jog and continued straight until I hit the freeway. I had missed the turn, this was going to slow me down. Once I had finally found where I was, I ducked into the alley I've been to more times than I could count and headed straight until I reached a fence gate in the alley. I hopped it, while remembering the first time I had to climb it and ended up with a scar on my shoulder.

With a chuckle I headed left and kept up my pace. By now it was around seven-thirty when I reached the woods-y side of California, I only had to walk a couple more miles, then I would be good. I finally made it to Wolf's Woods, or at least that what I called it, because when I first came here it was beyond dark, and if I wasn't already scared to be in the middle of the woods, at two in the morning, imagine how terrified I was when I heard growling from behind me. I saw what I thought was a wolf, but it was just probably a dog. But ever since then, I've called this place Wolf's Woods. Though I'm not sure what's it's really called.

I made my way through the sticks, rocks, and the fallen tree here and there. I was freezing in the cold night and couldn't wait until I reached the safe house. I wrapped my arms around myself to help a small amount with the temperature. My red shirt with elbow length sleeves occasionally got caught in the branches of low hanging trees. I muttered a 'crap' as my light brown boots and dark blue jeans sank slightly into a small mud puddle. "Why did he have to choose the woods, why not a nice hotel, where I can take a shower and not bathe in a pond?" I muttered. Every tree I passed looked the same, if I hadn't been through here thousands of times, I'd surely be lost, to any who walked by I appeared to be. I sighed in relief when I finally found the three fallen trees that made a triangle. Three steps to the right you face another tree and...

**He-ey! Oh my God! I finally put it up! *sighs and wipes imagina**R**y sw**E**at of brow***  
**Well I am **V**ery _very _happy r**I**ght now, this is going to b**E** my first story ever! Can you beleive it?! ****Any**W**ay, I'm just putting this up to see if anyone would read it. The summary might suck though... whatever, I'm not gonna let that ruin my mood. And in case you didn't get my - not so - subtle message REVIEW! I'm only going to post more if at least one person enjoys it so far. Even if it's one person.**

**I for one didn't like this chappie, I promise, the other ones are a lot better, so please don't hate. Like I said this is my first story, so please, constuctive critisism, and not flames, and I'm only going to post the other chapters if someone give me a review saying that they want another, not a PM.**

**So thanks for reading, and I _really _hope you like what you read! :^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! I'm sorry for the late update, but I was waiting for one review. You can thank RougeReaper for this chapter. I warn you though, this is a rather ****_long _****chapter. Enough of my rambling on to the story!  
-**

I sighed in relief when I finally found the three fallen trees that made a triangle. Three steps to the right and, "Alex! Open up the damn door! I'm tired and pissed! LET. ME. IN."

"What's the password?" A male voice who I knew all to well said.

"Open up the door before my foot goes up your ass."

"Ooh, so close, one more shot for the lovely lady."

"Alex,"

"Yeess." I growled, then sighed.

"August 31st. Happy?"

"Very. Come on in."

He said as he opened up the entrance - that blended perfectly with the tree - to show a smiling boy only a year older than me, with slightly tanned skin, shaggy dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, - in the right light they looked gold to me - in a black short-sleeved shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He stepped aside for me to walk into the entrance to our so-called 'hide-out' and gestured my inside. Inside the fake tree was a freakishly small spiral stair case that led five stories underground. Once we came to the ending of the staircase, we are greeted by yet another door that could only open to a correct keypad entry, and if you didn't have the correct entry and you used tools on the door, by the time you finally cut down this door, the tools would be drained, then you would have to cut through another door made of metal twice as strong as the previous door. But if you were smart enough to think a bit, and go _around _the doors and dig through the dirt, you would only hit a thick wall made from the same metal as the second door. But with the keypad entry you can open both the doors at the same time. This is all courtesy of the great mastermind standing next to me. While making this 'fort' Alex asked me to find a specific type of metal, the first door was made of pure steel, and the last door was made of ebony. Behind the door was where Alex and I slept, and behind another ebony, keypad locked door is our 'vault' as Alex likes to call it, we keep all the stolen items in there and when I'm at the fosters under watch Alex sells the items, and gives the money to whoever we think deserves it.

Our room was a pretty large room, two single beds, carpets all over the floor, - three days after we moved in here I got tired of walking on dirt so I conned thirty small rugs, fifteen medium rugs, and five large rugs - They covered the entire floor. Since there are no outlets underground we use torches for light. The beds were pretty close to one another, the only thing separating them was one small wooden end table with two drawers, the top one was where I put my clothes, and the bottom was Alex's. The walls were covered in wood - I told Alex when we first moved here that I was afraid this place was going to cave in, at the middle of the night, when we were asleep, so he covered the place in wooden walls -.

I took off my short light brown wig to show my waist length, wavy, black hair, put the wig into my drawer and shed the clear gloves from my hands and placed them on top of the dresser, then collapsed into my bed, I heard Alex chuckle. I felt the bed weight shift and I knew he was sitting next to me, "Jess, you're pissed, explain."

"Bitchy detective, itchy wig, contacts that hurt like a bitch, juvie, dusty air vent, smelly dumpster, thirty mile run, I got lost, twice, I'm freezing, this is the second time today I've been interrogated, and my only friend is annoying as hell."

"Want me go beat him up?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, I want that pleasure all to myself." I said as I sat up. "Thanks for cutting the power. Pervs actually put a camera in the bathrooms." He laughed lightly. "Well," I said.

"Well what?"

"How much did you get, you know, I didn't just escape a building full of police officers for nothing."

"Oh, that, uh, I got five grand, and a few hundred, we'll give a three to the girl with cancer, and two grand to the old man in the hospital. We'll keep the rest for food, and whatever else we need. And in a couple of weeks we're gonna hit Mrs. Opulentia again."

"Why?"

"We're running low, and our customers are getting restless." There was a pause.

"We can't do another job like that for a while." I broke the silence.

"I know. Which one did they say they wanted to send you to?"

"Golden... Golden something, I don't remember."

"Golden Glow?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Before you woke up today I went the library and looked at all the juvies in California, that one was the first to show up. Apparently, it's the most secure one in this state. It's basically Alcatraz for kids." I bit my lip. There was a short pause but I ended it.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did I need to escape? You would have stolen something anyway, and I would have been released right afterwards."

"Because, we need them to think it's you. I told you when we started this, we should have gotten a random person and made them think that they were helping us but just use him as a fall guy."

"No, I'm not dragging innocent people into this, I told you. Plus if they got caught they would rat us out, then where would we be?"

"Not a good place."

"No kidding. When are we doing it?" I asked.

"Right now we don't need it, we can set it back a couple of days, but it's best not to take any chances." There was another pause.

"How long do you think we could keep this up?" I asked.

"As long as it takes."

"Alex, they'll be looking for me now, it's only a matter of time before they find you too."

"Well, then promise me something."

"Hmm?" I looked at him and saw him smiling.

"We go out with a bang!" I laughed and so did he.

"I promise, but that bang, is going to have to wait a while. Deal?"

"Deal."

...

It'd been six days since then. I had been in the hide-out most of the time, while Alex had got the supplies get into Mrs. Opulentia's house. He had given the money to the girl with cancer and was giving the money to the old man in the hospital now. I'd been bored since he left, not much to do down here, except count the money we had saved, which I was doing now. We had $1,378.33 saved up for ourselves, the rest went to people who needed it. When I was done counting Alex hadn't come back yet, so I decided to take a nap. I laid in bed and closed my eyes. I accepted the sleep as it came over me.

_ I was walking in an overly crowded house, some girl asked me to come to her party, I was new in town and we weren't friends but I thought 'Hey, then go to the party and make some'. I was walking all through the house looking for her and her friends, but the music that shook the entire house didn't help my concentration. After thirty minutes of searching I gave up and sat in an empty couch listening to the music, waiting for my parents to realize I snuck out to the party and pick me up. The couch's weight shifted, someone was sitting next to me. I was about to get up when I heard him talk, "You're that new girl right, Jessica Throat-ea?" I lightly laughed._

_"Yeah,_ _it's Jessica Thorpe. Call me Jess." I said as I looked at him and was surprised to see dim gold eyes, and I'm sure when he saw my dark red eyes he was just as surprised._

_"I'm Alexander Jacobson, Alex." He offered his hand and I shook it, "So, why'd you move here?"_

_"Dad got a job transfer."_

_"Where you from."_

_"Nuh-uh, you already asked me two questions, now I get to ask you two."_

_"Fair enough, but you have to answer mine."_

_"Alright. Uh, how old are you?"_

_"Fourteen. Next please." I bit my lip and looked up, thinking of a question._

_"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

_"Nope. Your turn, you already know my first question."_

_"Florence, Italy." He looked at me with surprise in his eyes and his mouth hung open._

_"And you moved_ **here**_. I think that's the most ridiculous thing I'd heard, ever." We laughed._

_"Okay, Do __**you**__ have any bothers or sisters?"_

_"No. Oh look we have something in common." He chuckled. "Have you lived here your whole life?"I asked._

_"Yep, born and raised. unfortunately." He mumbled. I giggled a little._

_"What's so bad about this place? Cause - and I'm just guessing here - that you're not too fond of it."_

_"No, it's not that it's just that here in New York, it's not one of the nicest places in the country, and especially since it's downtown. You wouldn't understand cause you probably came from one of those peaceful villages where nothing happens and you live happy for the rest of you life." I scoffed._

_"I do not, and it's not like all the bad in the world is just centered to one place. Oh, and you never answered my question." He chuckled._

_"Where to start, murder, drugs, alcoholics, alcoholic drug-addict murderers, the list goes on and on. And I doubt a fragile little girl like you could handle it." He teased, I scoffed again._

_"I can handle myself, thank you." He rolled his eyes._

_"Your funeral." I rolled my eyes and giggled._

_"And what exactly makes you think you stand a chance?"_

_"Me," he smirked "I'd lived here my entire life, I know this place in and out. I know the talk that get's you into places and I'm smart enough to think before I do somethin' stupid. That's called street smart, sweetheart, which you have none of." Of course he was right, but me being, well me, I wasn't going to admit it, and answered,_

_"I might not have grown up here, but that doesn't mean that I'm not street smart."_

_"Did you ever hop a fence, or run in the other direction, trying to get away from someone?"_

_"No b-"_

_"Have you ever needed to push someone off of you?"_

_"No a-"_

_"Have you ever saw a guy selling his 'stock' on the side of the road?"_

_"No qu-"_

_"And do you ever plan on any of these scenarios in the future?"_

_"No."_

_"Then you my friend, are nowhere near ready for your new home." I scoffed and just gave up knowing I would never get anywhere._

_In the corner of my eye I saw a two girls pointing at me and I heard one of the girls say, "Does she really think she could get with him?"_

_"She's a little slut, I think I saw some 'day-after' pills in her purse."I heard the other say, and of course that was just a lie._

_"Really, I thought they were some happy pills." They giggled. I dug my nails into my hand and lowered my head. I heard Alex sigh._

_"That little bitch, is she checking him out?!" I heard the first one say._

_"You ever talked to them before?"Alex asked. I shook my head. He got up and walked over to them, while I followed him. "You know, you shouldn't talk badly about anyone, especially someone who you haven't met."_

_"Alex, what are you tal-" the second one started to say but he cut her off._

_"I know what you were saying about her. You were talking so loud a deaf man could hear you." I smiled and came closer to them and patted Alex's shoulder,_

_"That was very sweet of you, but I fight my own battles, 'kay?" He grinned._

_"Kay."_

_"Oh, and as for you girls..." I lifted up both of my balled hands and raised the middle finger on both hands simultaneously. They both hung their mouths open as scurried away with their tails between their legs. Alex suppressed a laugh and once they left we burst out into a fit of laughter. Once we regained our composure we made our way back to the couch and continued our game. "I forgot who's turn it was." he said._

_"Me too. You just ask me something."_

_"Alright, what color are your eyes under the contacts? I've wanted to know since I saw you walk in."_

_"Oh, a little stalker are we?"_

_"Ha ha, very funny. Now out with it."_

_"These," I pointed at my eyes, "are not contacts. That is my real eye color, some genetic crap I didn't care enough to listen when a doctor explained it in excruciating detail."_

_"Huh, cool. As for my second question, how old are you?"_

_"Thirteen." His eyes widened._

_"I thought you were older than me."_

_"You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that."_

_"Alright, I feel like I've known you for months now."_

_"That's what I was aiming for."_

_"So, who invited you to here?"_

_"Uh, I forgot her name, but she was blonde, white skin, blue eyes, a life-size Barbie."_

_"Oh, that would be the girl you just flipped off. Her name is Vicky. She's not the nicest person when drunk, along with everyone else here."_

_"Wait, there's beer here?! Shit!"_

_"What, calm down just stay away from the punch and you'll be good." He tried to relax me, which worked._

_"Sorry, but my dad can literally smell achohal from a mile away."_

_"Don't worry alright, just don't drink from that bowl over there, I saw Anthony spike it." He said as he pointed at a bowl a few feet away from us and then to a boy who looked to be at least sixteen. He was talking to the girl, Vicky and she was pointing at me once again, and the boy Anthony look at me and smirked I could tell by his dilated eyes he was drunk. He stumbled trying to walk towards us, "He-ey, you that new i-italian chick, right. Wait, wait I got th-this one, Por que no v-vienes agui y dame un b-beso?"He hiccuped and I scoffed._

_"That's spanish,_ **stronzo**

_"Oh, you think I'm buff, huh? C'mon I'll meet you upstairs...unless y-you want me to c-carry you there." He smirked evilly and outstretched his arms._

_"Dude, you need to stop, now." Alex said._

_"Kinda busy here, man!" He said never taking his eyes off me, while Alex stood up._

_ By this time the drunk had reached me and was holding me tightly around the waist. "Get off ME! Asshole!" I yelled as Vicky and her companion gave me a look as if saying 'serves you right'._ _"Anthony, let her go." Alex said raising his voice a small amount._

_"Yeah, sure when I'm finished with 'er, now sit." He said as I tried to push him off me. Alex sighed,_

_"Last warning, man." Alex said annoyed at the boy now trying to pick me up._

_"SHUT IT!" He roared as he was finally able to pick me up, and was lowering his head to mine. Suddenly, the boy dropped me, and I was about to hit the ground when a hand supported my back, I looked over my shoulder to see Alex. When I stood on my own, I looked at the ground in front of me to see Anthony on the floor, with a bruise forming on the right of his head._

_ Everyone gasped at this and the music was cut off suddenly as Vicky and her companion stomped towards Alex and myself. "You," She said as she looked at me with fury in her eyes "OUT!" She screeched. "And Alex," Her mood completely changed, now she was solemn, and a bit disappointed "I'm sorry, to say but you have to leave too." I headed for the door and Alex was close behind. When we were outside The door slammed shut, and the music resumed at full blast which made me jump a little. "Well... Great first impression." Alex commented, I smiled._

_"Hmm. What's the date?"_

_"August 31st. Why?"_

_"No reason." I said as I shook my_ head.

**And that's how they met. I the length of this chapteR hopfully makEs up for last chapter's. Unfortuneatly Jess's dream doesn't end until next chapter. Yes, yes I know, it's a ridiculously long dream, but it's what happened. I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Next chapter is also going to be Very long, Is that a good or bad thing? I don't know, but I'd lovE to hear What you think, so REVIEW! **

**RougeReaper- Thank you so much for the review, and for being my FIRST reviewer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long chapter ahead, watch were you're going and try not to get lost.**

**Oh, and this whole chapter is Jess's dream.**

_ The door slammed shut, and the music resumed at full blast, which made me jump a little. "Well... Great first impression," Alex commented, I smiled._

_"Hmm. What's the date?"_

_"August 31st. Why?"_

_"No reason." I said as I shook my head._

_"Hey, you wanna go do something?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"There's this place I know, I think It's supposed to be an italian place, but the owner says it's ghomano food."_

_"Ghoam- what?" He shook his head and closed his eyes._

_"Don't ask."_

_"What's it like?"_

_"Most of the food is spicy and kinda hard to pronounce, not to mention filled with grease, but hey, all the best food is. My favorite thing there is something they call salma, or something like that. Plus it's really cheap and tastes better than it sounds." I tilted my head thinking over his offer._

_"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?"_

_..._

_"GOD. My mouth is on FIRE!" I screeched while Alex was laughing wildly at my pain. "I'm serious, I think my teeth are melting!" I yelled again inside the crowded reastraunt, but no one could hear over the group of men playing guitars expertly. Alex and I were sitting in a booth close to the stage, the lights were dim and gave a reddish look to the large room packed with people chatting and laughing. The walls were lined with dark red booths with polished, dark mahogany, square, wooden tables. In the center of the room was filled with round mahogany tables, with matching chairs. The ceiling had three golden chandeliers forming an invisible triangle. Our server was coming and seeing that I was burning alive she set a cup on the table and told me to drink from it. I did and instantly felt my mouth cooling down. "What is this?" I asked._

_"That is a mix of Sprite, lemon, and club soda. When I started to eat this kind of food I would have the same reaction." She said with a strange accent, a mix between a new york and arabian accent._

_"So, this is your family's restraunt?" I asked._

_"Yes, only my family works here, even the men performing, that's my husband on the stage there." She said pointing to the lead guitarist, while I raised my eyebrows and Alex did the same, she couldn't have been older than seventeen, let alone married. She only giggled at our expressions and walked away._

_ Once our server returned she had a plate in her hand and set it in front of me. "Here, I had this made. It's the same as this," She said as she pointed at my food,"But this isn't __**eto**__- spicy. Oh, and don't worry we took your girlfriend's first order off the bill already." She smiled gently, while I blushed and Alex stared at her with wide eyes and a faint smile._

_"W-were not, uh, dating." He stuttered._

_"For now." She said in a sing-song voice as she walked away. I giggled,_

_"She seems nice." I stated quietly._

_"Yeah." He said only adding to the awkwardness of the moment._

_"Tell me, what's your rank in that __**oh so lovely**__, school of ours." I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm, trying my best to change the subject._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, like are you the guy who sits in the back of the class, or are you the guy that beats up the guy who sits in the back?"He gave me a confused look, "Like the way Bitchy Vicky - yes that is her new nickname - acted with you when we left she looked sad when she told you to leave."_

_"Oh, yeah, she's kinda got this thing for me, so does her friend, Kelly, then there's Samantha, Ricky, Andrea, Jacky-"_

_"So you the guy who hangs around school and talks to his friends, and girls just fall for, for no other reason other than you're cute." He smirked while I thought on what I'd just said and face palmed, "Crap." I mumbled before his rant started._

_"You think I'm cute, huh? I prefer hot, but that'll work to."_

_"You know that's not what I meant."_

_"Other than the totally legitimate reason, it's not only cause of that, I like to have fun with them now and then, but it never really gets serious."_

_"Oh, so I'm sitting in a booth of a fancy restraunt, with the biggest player in the school. I try my best to stay away from those types."_

_"Well you're not doin' to good as of now. You know, if you were my type I might've asked you to go out by now." I scoffed when a light blush filled my cheeks, I looked away, but it was already to late._

_"I never took you as the type to blush."_

_"I never took you as the type to have a head __**that**__ big, I guess we were both wrong." He chuckled._

_"So, tell me what your 'rank' is." I looked at the ceiling, my lips glued together._

_"I'm the girl who makes friends with hardly anyone, I don't take shit from anyone, I'll do as I please, when I feel like doing so."_

_"Ah, the rebel." He smirked._

_"Ah, the flirt." I said with a grin, while the entrance door opened and drew Alex and my attention towards the person who had just walked in. This person was dressed in a black hoodie, black sweat pants, and filthy grey sneakers, I nor Alex could see the face of this person, but once the person sat down I didn't give it much thought, Alex on the other hand couldn't stop staring at the person. When he finally fell out of the trance, he flagged a waiter, "Hey, can I get some marinara sauce?" The waiter just smiled, nodded and headed back to the kitchen. A few moments later he came out with a small cup of marinara. He asked us we wanted anything else, and Alex ordered some ketchup, while I ate the surprisingly great food now that it didn't set my taste-buds on fire. When the waiter came back with another small cup of ketchup he asked once again if we needed anything, neither of us did so the server walked away._

_Alex mixed the marinara sauce and ketchup, "That's an... __**interesting**__ taste you got there." I stated._

_"You don't think I'm gonna eat this crap do you?" He chuckled, "It's just a precaution. Don't stick anything in here."_  
_"Okay?" It came out as more of a question then agreement, but he let it slide. I looked out the window, and to my surprise, I saw my parents car pull up, and groaned loudly. "You see that car out there?" I said as I pointed to my parents car._

_"Yeah, what about?"_

_"That car is hell, and the two people who look like they want to skin me now, are the Devil's most loyal servants."_

_"Let me guess, snuck out to that party?"_

_"Yeah." I said as another car parked next to my parents'._

_"Me too." He said as he looked at the window, and saw the car next to my parents. His expression changed from highly amused, to the one I had on now, complete and utter terror. "Oh crap. Well, I hope you and my parents get well acquainted"He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"I'm gonna place my bet now, ten bucks says they come in screaming." He chuckled._

_"Twenty says mine are gonna sit in the booth with us."_

_"Can we hop a fence, or jump out of a window or something like that?"_

_"Even if we tried I think walls would collapse and fences would melt from their glares." He said as we watched them talk._

_"I think they already met." He said._

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"Well for one you parents are pointing at you while mine look like the want to change my name to Daniel, and throw me into the lion's den."_

_ Both of our parents barged through the door and once they saw us they headed in our direction, "I'm surprised there's no steam coming out of their ears." He whispered, I smiled a bit. The first thing I saw was my mother long hair black as night, her dark brown eyes filled with the emotion opposite of love for her child, and her skin just as pale as mine. I look like a younger version of my mother, only with different there was my father, his hair the same color as mine and my mother's, but his eyes were a hazel that resembled a dark orange, and that's how I get my dark red eyes, but his skin wasn't as pale as me and mother's, his was tanner. What I thought was Alex's mother had light brown shoulder length hair, the same toned skin as her son, and her eyes were a light blue, Alex's father looked much more like him with dark brown shaggy hair, and his eyes were a yellow-ish hazel, he looked like an older version of Alex. My parents were fuming, as were his. Then my mother's expression changed from the very definition of anger to a mischievous one. She whispered in my father's ear, and he smiled as well. They both trotted towards us, Alex's followed. "Good God, I'm gonna die." I said._

_"I'll be right behind you." He said._

_ My parents smiled wickedly at me and slid into my side of the booth. He mouthed 'twenty' to me. "Ciao, I see you've met my spoiled, ungrateful daughter." My mother told Alex in her thick accent as she flicked me in the back of my head. Alex's parents joined._

_"Mamma, ti prego, non fare." I pleaded in vain._

_"Oh no, mia cara figlia, vi meritate ogni secondo di questo." My father said, dismissing my plea. "Hello, I am Emilio Thorpe, this is my wife, Camilla," My father said with his thick accent. Alex's parents joined us in the booth, my father shook hands with Alex's parents, "and this is our daughter Jessica, chi saranno severamente puniti a casa."_

_"Si, Jessica, why don't you introduce us to this handsome young man." I could tell Alex was trying not to smile at my torture. I stood silent, so my father turned to the man sitting across from us._

_"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Alec Jacobson, this is my wife Catherine, and my son Alexander."_

_"Alec, honey, let's not be rude. The kids have already started to eat, let's join them." Catherine smiled._

_"Come hai fatto a trovarmi?" I whispered to my mother while Alec was ordering._

_"Abbiamo seguito il profumo di immaturità." She mocked me. I frowned._

_"Camilla, why don't you tell our daughter the __**journey**__ we had to go through to get here?" My father suggested. "And don't leave out my favorite part."_

_"Ah, yes, you mean the drunk girl, Kelly. Jessica did you know there was drinking there? I never would've known had your father not point it out before we got in the house." My mother said, I looked at Alex and mouthed 'told ya.' "Well, when we asked her if you knew where you were, her exact words were 'Ya might wanna check with Alex in the nearest motel six' and before I could ask her who Alex was she left, then we met these nice people on our way out. They told us they were looking for their son, Alexander. It only took about two seconds before we flooded them with questions. They told us they might know where you two are, and turns out, they were right."_

_"I'm guessing 'I'm sorry' won't cover, huh?" Alex asked. Alec and Catherine shook their heads._

_"Well? Do I have any better luck?" I asked._

_"Mia cara, you have just as much luck as a man about to be executed." My father answered as my mother laughed at my meek plead._

_And then it started._

_ There was a loud bang. The next thing I saw was someone dropping to the floor with a crimson stain on their back. I screamed along with everyone else. My father covered mother and myself, and Alec did the same for his family. When my father dropped to the floor with a loud thud, I screamed and tried to get to him but my mother was pulling me under the table, and another bang this time it was Catherine. I saw Alex and Alec stiffen. Alex tried to get his father's attention, only to have tried in vain. My mother was yelling for me to put my head down, and Alex's father was doing the same for his son. Then there was another bang and this time it was my mother. I screamed and got up, to make a run for it. But I was stopped by a man running in front of me, then there was another bang._

_ The man in front of me dropped to the floor, I stumbled back to the booth almost tripping in doing so. Another bang and this time it was Alec. Alex yelled something, but I couldn't hear it over the screaming. I was going to try to help my mother and father, but a hand grabbed my arm. It was Alex's. He pulled me down, and splashed the mariana and ketchup on my shirt and then on himself, "Act dead!" He yelled ._

_"What! Let me go!"_

_"And go where?! All that'll happen is you getting yourself shot! Act dead!" I did as he said and laid in the floor. After what felt like an eternity, the shooter checked the restraunt, and once he was finished, he shot himself. When I heard the bang I yelped, got up and rushed to my parents, they were both on the floor close to each other I got down on my knees and shook them, and yelled at them to get up. I started crying and yelling at them. "Mamma... Papà... Si prega di alzarsi! Per favore, alzati! Ho bisogno di te! Per favore!" I screamed and cried, while Alex checked his parents, he didn't break down like I did._

_ He got down whispered something I couldn't hear to both of them and hugged them. He walked over to me, got to his knees and checked my parents to see if they were alive. I looked at him, he avoided my gaze, "A-Are they alive? Please tell me their alive!" I begged him. He still looked away, but shook his head. I cried even deeper and leaned on him._

**Sup, people! This chapter was kinda haRd for mE. Why? Because I'm personally not a fan of death, shootings, massacres, etc. It took me a good few weeks to write this and many other Versions. Oh, I'm changing AlEx's appearance, I don't think his appearance matches his personality, but I unfortuneatly can't think of any, so leave a revieW on how you want Alex to look, until then, he's staying the same.**

**In case you didn't get my -not so- subtle message, REVIEW!**

**RougeReaper: Thank you SO much! I am BEYOND happy you ****_loved _****the previous chapter! I really hope you don't despise this one. You were looking forward to this chapter, so here it is!**


	4. Chapter 4

_ He walked over to me, got to his knees and checked my parents to see if they were alive. I looked at him, he avoided my gaze, "A-Are they alive? Please tell me their alive!" I begged him. He still looked away, but shook his head. I sobbed as I leaned on his shoulder._

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat. Alex came rushing out of the vault doors. "Jess! Jesus, you scared the crap out of me, what happened?"

"Nothing." I couldn't look him in the eye, and decided the stitching on the blanket had become the most interesting thing in the world.

"You had the nightmare again, didn't you?"

I replied with silence.

"Jess," He pressed, but I cut him off before he could.

"Thank you." He furrowed his brows, and put his hand on my forehead.

"Nope. No fever. Remind me to check if the world ended because _you _just thanked _me_." I rolled my eyes and slapped his hand away. I still had a light blush on my cheeks from his closeness. I lowered my head to hide my red tinted cheeks.

"When _it _happened, you told me to get down. So, thanks." He smiled. He then slapped the back of my head. I raised my head and glared at him while rubbing the bruise forming on my head.

"You're welcome." He pointed at me." Don't try that sullen, depressing crap again," He placed his hand on my hair and patted my head. "It doesn't suit you." I stared at him wide-eyed before I swatted his hand away. "C'mon I brought back food." I smiled lightly and nodded. He brought back burgers and fries.

After a few minutes of silently enjoying the greasy fast food, Alex spoke up. "You're not gonna believe who I ran into today." He said, his mouth full of fries.

"Who?"

"You remember the asshole - or as I believe you put it _stronzo _- who got us kicked out of that party?" I raised an eyebrow and took a bite of my burger.

"... I hope you punched him for me when you saw him." I anticipated, He chuckled.

"No, no, I didn't see _him_. I saw his younger brother, Josh. One of my old friends." I snorted when I heard his name. Josh had been apart of Alex's group of friends, mostly the quiet one of his faction.

"We're not leaving are we, 'cause we spent too much time and work-"

"Don't worry, I told him I was going to Phoenix, and you were in Denver."

"Don't interrupt, it's not polite." I said with my mouth full.

"Look whose talking." He mumbled.

"I heard that." My eye twitching in annoyance.

"You were supposed to." I slapped the back of his head.

"Oi, what the hell?"

"Get over it, big baby."

Halfway through the meal I reached for ketchup packet, only to find it in Alex's palm. I glared at him. Him noticing my glare, only widened his smirk and kept the packet out of my reach. "Ass." I mumbled and continued to eat my _plain_ french fries.

"Oh, guess what I got today."

"Burger and fries." I smiled as he scoffed.

"I meant besides that." He said matter-of-factly.

"A brain." He rolled his eyes yet again.

"No, did you finally learn to control that blush." I growled... and blushed but it was far too light for him to notice, "I see not." I was wrong.

"Whatever," I crossed my arms over my chest and blew at the piece of black hair that constanly covered my eye. "Just tell me what you got already."

"A 1997 Suzuki GS500E." I stared at him.

"... I speak english, italian, spanish, and french. And you managed to avoid all of those languages. So to put it simply, english please." He shook his head, grinning.

"Too late. Now it's a surprise." He winked.

"C'mon, tell me... please?" I pleaded and he shook his head.

"It's a surprise."

"You said 1997, so... A car?" I asked, my brows furrowed. He shook his head, I groaned. "How do I know you're not lying, we both know you can fool a polygraph." He sighed and straightened himself.

"Fine," He raised his hand, "I, Alexander Jacobson, swear I will tell Jessica Thor- something," I rolled my eyes.

"Thorpe!" I yelled.

"I can't pronounce that, and if I try, you're gonna try to correct me again! Now if you don't mind Ms. Not-Polite-To-Interrupt.'" I grumbled.

"Continue."

"Thank you," He bowed his head and cleared his throat. "I swear I will tell her the truth... On this subject." He mumbled the last part, and I scoffed. "Fine, fine. I swear I will tell her the truth, or may a lightning bolt strike me on the spot I stand." He said over dramatically.

"Cute."

"I prefer hot but..."

"I feel like we've already done this."

"We more than likely already have. I'm still not gonna tell you what it is." He said mockingly.

"I'll ask one more time, just to be sure, is it a car?"

"No."

"Damn, give me a hint." I pleaded and he shook his head again.

"No." I let out a sharp breath.

"Fine, I give. Prick." I mumbled.

"And she says I don't have a brain." I growled.

"If you wake up in the morning missing a finger, know you deserved it."

"Dearly noted."

"I'm going to bed." I said frustrated.

I was headed back to bed when I heard Alex call my name. I turned to face him, "What?" I asked.

"Jess, we've got to go tomorrow to get the money, before anyone reads about what happened at the police station." I bit my lip.

"Alright. Did you get blueprints of the place?"

"Don't need any. All you need to do is get her out of the house. It's going to take some time since I need a couple of bags of money. You'll have to keep her busy for thirty or forty minutes. I'll worry about getting in and out. And one more thing." I sighed, when we need 'one more thing' it's going to be hard to get. "Don't worry, I already handled it." I waved my hand dismissing him.

"Tell me in the morning." I said as I turned my back and headed back to bed.

**Earlier that morning, Alex's P.O.V.**

Jess was still asleep. I got dressed in a black zip-up hoodie, white shirt, jeans, and white trainers, I left the hoodie unzipped, and pulled up the hood. I left a note telling her I was giving the money to the old man.

...

I walked into the hospital, and took the stairs to the seventh floor. I reached the nurses desk and asked, "What room is, uh, Gerard Harold?"

"How are you related to Mr. Harold?"

"I'm his grandson, Carlos Harold."

"Oh, he's in room seven-thirteen." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I turned my back, and headed to his room. 'seven-ten... seven-eleven, heh... seven-twelve... seven-thirteen.' I thought as I saw his room number and opened the door. "You're here." a woman said, most likely his daughter. She ahd shoulder length dark brown hair, and lightly tanned skin, she wore a tan over-coat and her eye covered by sunglasses. The man on the bed had greying blonde hair, and fairly pale skin. _'She must take after her mother then.' _I glanced around the room and scoffed once I saw what I was looking for. I walked up and hugged her. She looked surprised,

"You didn't disable the camera like I told you to, lucky for you, the camera doesn't have sound. So we can talk all we want as long as we have our backs turned from the camera." I said and she looked even more shocked. "The camera just saw you Mrs. Harold, when we walk out if someone asks you who I am, you say, I'm your son Carlos, who haven't seen in two years. Understand."

"Yes." I released her and turned my back from the camera, and sat on the seat by the unconscious man, and made sure she saw me slip an envelope under his pillow.

"That's two thousand. Me and my... partner will be out of commission for a while, so you'll have to make that last a bit." I turned to walk out.

"Wait!" I turned to face her as she continued, "If there's anything my family and I could do to help, don't hesitate to ask." I looked up thinking of any plans I had that I needed anything for, and smiled.

"I need you to call the police station around... eh, eight thirty, and report a stolen car."

"W-why?"

"Because, I need your car, and if you don't, you could end up in jail, Mrs. Harold. In case you hadn't noticed by now, my partner and I, have the right intentions, just the wrong - but only - means of accomplishing them. We do some dangerous things. Park your car in the back of 3148 S. Woodbury st. Get into a taxi and ride home, after that, consider your debt repaid. Oh, and to cover _your_ tracks, I've got to hot wire it." I said as I turned my back and headed to the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the late update. I am cuRrEntly rewriting all this crap *mumbles* I haVe no clue as to why you good people waste your tIme on this load of bullsh-  
Anyway, by thE Way it's looking as of now, this fic might only be 15-20 chapters. We'll see. This chapter (and the last few chapters) were/was ****_far _****too short for my liking.  
I'll try and see if I can salvage any old pieces if fic, rewrite, and post for the handful of you who somewhat enjoy this story.  
In case you didn't get my (not so) subtle message, REVIEW! I love reading them, even if it's only one more that the norm.  
Peace, and my the fangirls live on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stop! Stop the celebration! I'm not dead yet! Okay, I've come to notice that I haven't been uploading lately, all of that is because of something I call 'inspiration.' I've (not so) recently started a Walking Dead fic. I'm not planning on posting that soon, but it will be considerably longer than this, being that this story will only be fifteen of twenty chapters.**

* * *

"Because, I need your car, and if you don't, you could end up in jail, Mrs. Harold. In case you hadn't noticed by now, my partner and I have the right intentions, just the wrong - but only - means of accomplishing them. We do some dangerous things. Park your car in the back id 3148 S. Woodbury st. Get into a taxi and ride home, after that, consider your debt repaid. Oh, and to cover _your_ tracks, I've got to hot wire it." I said as I turned my back and headed to the parking lot.

...

As I walked along the sidewalk I went through a mental check list of everything Jess and I need for tomorrow.

Vehicle: Check

Disguise: Check

Luggage: Check

Distraction: Check

Leftovers: In-progression

As I walked through its parking lot, I couldn't help but notice a motorcycle a few feet from the store. I walked over to it to admire it, 'Damn, that's nice' I thought as I took notice of the silver frame "Always wanted one of these." I muttered. I sighed and walked away from the Suzuki, and through the door. Immediately the aroma of feet consumed me. I saw a boy not older than six-teen. He took a double take on me, "Alexander, man is that you?" He asked his eyes wide and his voice shaky.

"Sorry, no."

"Man, don't lie to me. I'd know you anywhere. It's me, Josh." My eyes widened for a second, before he could notice they went back to their original state. This was Anthony's younger brother, Josh, one of my old friends. "Man it's been forever since we talked. Hey I'm, uh, I'm sorry about your parents. And that girl's too. You two got shipped to the same place right?" I sighed quietly, and put on a fake smile I looked up to see his face paled and eyes wide.

"Yeah. You look like you just saw a ghost." He smiled.

"I might as well have. People said you and that girl bolted the fosters after, what, six months?"

"Four actually, I got tired of that place, so I just walked right out, she followed."

"What was her name, Jessie something?"

"Jess something. It's been a while since I saw her, last I heard she was in Denver. After we left, she said she was leaving, but didn't mention she'd take all the cash I had with her." He laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day where my friend, Alex the player got played, especially by a girl." I scoffed.

"Hey, hey, I didn't get played, I got robbed."

"By a girl... who you welcomed... with open arms. I think that counts as getting played."

"Well, nothing good can come when you think."

"Whatever. So tell me what brings Alexander the Great's reincarnation, to my humble prank store?"

"What, I can't just come and see your ugly face now and then?"

"Dude, you didn't even know who I was when you walked in here."

"Good point." I said as I walked around keeping my head low, the store to test the placing of the cameras, their sights, and Josh's vision of the store. The store was rather small, with only five isles. I walked to the back of the store, while he continued to talk, but didn't follow me. There were three cameras in all, one in the top left caught the entrance, the entire first aisle, and half of the back of the shop, another was placed in the top right that caught the right side of the cashier desk, the entire fourth aisle, and the rest of the back, the last camera was placed behind the cashier desk and caught a small amount of the third aisle, the register and the customers at the customers as they paid for their items. Josh's view caught the most of the store, covering half of both the second and third isles, the entrance, and most of the bottom right side of the store. When I finished, I spotted what I was looking for. Unfortunately it was placed in the top right corner on the second aisle, insight of the camera. I sighed quietly and put on mischievous smile, "You wanna know what I hate? When people pick something up, " I said as I picked up a can of 'salted peanuts', "and place it," I put the can inside a basket of monster masks. "in a totally different spot from where it was. I mean, doesn't it just make the person in charge tried always having," I said as I picked up some smoke-bombs, and placed them into a pot of jalapeño candies, "to put it back into place only to have someone move it again. I'd think it'd be exhausting." I said while he glared at me.

"It's good to see you haven't changed, you son of a bitch."

"Damn straight!" I said as I placed a stack fake money into fake puke, in the back of isle two. I took the fake hundred-dollar bill into my hands and lifted it into the light, "Damn, these things get more real by the years." I said as I placed it back with the other hundreds.

"So, what were you looking for in here?" He asked.

"Directions, I'm headed for Phoenix, heard there's a job there-" I was interrupted by his snorting laughter.

"You -a job, I was wrong you have changed." He said still laughing.

"You didn't let me finish, prick. I was gonna say 'there's a job there, lot-a pay, little work'."

"That sounds more like you. Just wait a second, there's a map in the back... somewhere... I think."

"Take your time." I yelled as he was headed to the employee's office.

I went to the back of isle two and quickly slipped the item into my black jacket. I walked back to the cashier desk and waited until he came back while trying to stay out of the cameras sight. He came back with a map of North America, and I zoned out as he told me what road to take, "What do you drive?" He asked.

"1997 Suzuki GS500E. But the damn thing never starts when I ignite it." He gave me a shocked expression.

"...There's no way you could afford that bike."

"Didn't spend a dime. " He gave me a serious look.

"You didn't-" I scoffed.

"No I didn't, I'm not _that_ evil. It's was my dad's." I said as I looked at the ground.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't worry. It's cool, but now you gotta give me fifty bucks," He rolled his eyes, "that's the fee for bringing it up." He glared at me, "I kid, I kid." I said as I put up my hands up in surrender. "Oh, and tell your brother, sorry for the K.O. I gave him last time I saw him. And if you ever happen to cross paths with Jess, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Will do. Hey, you know anytime you need a place, our doors always open."

"Well you should lock 'em." I yelled as I walked to the doors, I stopped as I was about to push it open. "And if I pass through here again, I might take you up on that offer. Should you find yourself in Phoenix within the next six months, look me up." I lied as I made my way to the motorcycle, while his eyes still watched me, "Goddamnit!" I yelled when I pretended to but keys in the ignition. I groaned as I crouched pretending to check the gears, while really hot wiring the bike. When I heard the engine roar, I put my fists up in the air victoriously, and turned to see the boy behind the door walking out, "Real smooth exit!" He yelled as he watched me. In return I lifted my middle finger on my left hand and saw him burst out laughing as he turned his back and went through glass doors. I got on the seat, and I took off into the streets. I stopped at a burger joint and ordered to-go, paid, got back on the motorcycle, and headed back to the woods.

When I got back Jess was still asleep, "Lazy." I muttered. She grumbled, I took it as, and chuckled. I set the food on the floor and placed the fake money in my drawer. I went into the vault to check somethings, only to be interrupted by Jess' screaming.

Jess' P.O.V. The Next Morning.

Alex woke me up the next morning, I groaned as he reminded me about our plans. I grabbed my spaghetti strapped light blue shirt, short white skirt, light gray belt, and white slip-on's, and got changed in the vault. I put my long black hair into a tight bun and placed my blonde, short-haired wig on my head, then I put my green contact lenses, then I put on about a pound of tan make-up to make me look less white. When I walked out I saw Alex in a grey hoodie, jeans, and trainers, "Cute." He states.

"Mandatory, not cute." I groaned, "I _hate_ skirts. Do I really have to wear _this_?" I said as I gestured to my clothes.

"As you said, 'mandatory'."

"Well, do I look like a Barbie?"

"Try it with the accent."

"Well, like, do I, like, look like uh, dolly?" I said with a valley girl accent.

"All you're missing is the plastic. C'mon, I'm gonna show what I was talking about last night." He said as he turned his back and walked to the exit, while I followed.

When I noticed a motorcycle I was getting ready to walk around until Alex stopped in front of it, "What. The. Hell?" I said as I stepped forward and crouched when I reached the bike. "Is this that, Sauce-okie with letters and numbers thing?" I said still amazed by the machine.

"Sauce-okie, really?"

"What? I don't know what it's really called 'kay, give me a break."

"It's pronounced, Sa-zu-key."

"Says the man who can't pronounce Thorpe. I mean, It's not that hard, Th-or-pe."

"Don't start, we've got things to do."

"You think I don't know that?" He glared at me. I put my hands up in surrender, "Seriously though, can you drive this thing?" I asked.

"Well how the hell do you think I got it here? You know what, never mind. We don't have time for this." He said as he got on the seat of the bike, and patted the seat behind him.

"I think I'd rather walk."

"Not the Goddamn time, Jess."

"Fine, but if I fall, I swear, I'm taking you," I pointed at him, "with me."

"You won't fall, now c'mon." He patted the seat again. I groan and sat behind him. When we took of I yelped at the speed we were going and I'm sure my grip on his waist was more than suffocating him. "We're gonna die! Stiamo per morire, io ti ammazzo! Fermate questa macchina di morte!" I yelled at him, and I could imagine him smirking.

"You're not speaking english."

"Non mi interessa bastardo! Perché diavolo ho accettato di venire in questa cosa con te! Fatemi scendere ora prima di vomitare!" I yelled.

"What? Whatever, don't worry, We're almost there."

"Quasi dove?!"

"I don't know what you're saying!"

"Poi imparare l'italiano, cazzo!" I yelled out as we turned a corner and he parked the evil machine in an alley.

Once I stepped off that thing, got as far away from it as I could. "I. Am. NEVER getting on that thing, again!" I yelled at him, he smiled.

"Don't worry, you won't have to... for the time being." I failed to hear the last part because he whispered it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. C'mon we got things to do." He said as he walked towards a forest green mini-van. He reached under the vehicle, and pulled out a pair of gold keys and stuck them into the passenger seat and opened the door and gestured for me to sit. I muttered a thank you and got in. "So you can drive a motorcycle and a car?" I asked when he sat in the driver seat.

"Yes and yes, my parents taught me to do both when I was twelve or thirteen."

"Why?"

"I started buggin' them about when I was seven. They finally cracked after five years of verbal torture." He said as he started the car.

We drove in a comfortable silence until we reached the richer side of the town. When we were a few yards from Mrs. Opulentia house when I broke the silence, "Get out."

"You really wanna go now? At that speed, you might get a scratch on that pretty face of your's."

"If I do, it'll only look more convincing. Now, out."

"As you wish. Remember, thirty minutes."

"Got it. Out. Now."

* * *

**... You know what? I don't care about reviews anymore... *rambles on about how reviews aren't need for a good story*  
Jess: Warning; she's in denial. As of now every word that comes out of her mouth will be a lie throughout the duration of this rant.**

**You can thank RougeReaper for this chapter, and to said person, Thank you, your words inspired me to write two new chapters.**

**As you all can see, the heist will not be put into action until the next chapter. 'Till then meh lovely readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You really wanna go now? At the speed, you might get a scratch on that pretty face of your's."

"If I do, it'll only look more convincing. Now, out."

"As you wish. Remember, thirty minutes."

"Got it. Out. Now." I said as I pointed to his door.

He drove a little closer to Mrs. Opulentia white Honda, and put the car in park, "Alright, when you want to take the car out of park, you've gotta clutch this," He gripped the gear shift and a little silver plate on it, "and push it to the 'D' 'kay?" I nodded, "The right is the gas, do _not_ press that until you're sure that you wanna speed up. When you're still in park, I want you to press the brake as far as you can, then when you change the gear shift to drive, as slowly as possible, ease of the brake, and when you wanna go full force, go halfway on the brake and press the gas as much as you want. And steering isn't that hard, you'll get it as soon as you grip the wheel. Got it?" I nodded again. He got out of the car and I did as he said to take the car out of park and drove a little - okay, maybe a lot - faster than he told me to drive. I closed my eyes as tightly I could, and ended up crashing into the white Honda. When I opened my eyes back up from their dazed state I saw Alex a few yards away from the car giving me a worried look. I gave him a nod telling him I was okay. Seeing this, he dashed off to the side of Mrs. Opulentia's house.

I took the keys out of the ignition and put them in the skirt pocket. I got out of the car and walked groggily to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal an old woman sixty or seventy-five years old, wearing a white pant suit, with snow-white hair, with a scowl on her face. "What do you want?" She asked with hate dripping off her voice.

"Chill out, grams. Do you, like have a, uh, like a, white car?" I asked with a valley girl accent.

"Why, you scratched it didn't you, you little tramp."

"I didn't, like, scratch it, just come and see." I said as I turned my back to her and walked to the car. I heard her footsteps close behind so I picked up my pace. She gasped when she saw the collision.

"I hope you have a good lawyer. I'm going to sue out every penny you own." She seethed out.

"Again, oldie, Chiiiillll ooouut."

"I will not 'chill out' you crashed into my car!" I could see she wanted to kill me at that moment, but I decided, what the hell, why not keep pushing? Not my car, not gonna give her my real name, and I look nothing like this. So what can she do?

"Then shouldn't you be, like, more worried, like if I was, like, hurt, cause I think I, like, sprained my ankle when I hit the car. Sooo, I could sue you, cause, like, you didn't put you freaking car where it's supposed to, like, go!" I yelled back.

"Well, you're a high teenager, driving around like a madman, and could have killed me!"

"I couldn't have, like, killed you, you were inside, like a stupid hermit, and I not freaking high, I'm drunk, haha." I lied as I stood somewhat unstable. "So beat that, bee-ya-ch!" I yelled, then went into a laughing fit while the woman stared at me.

"I'm calling the cops." She said as she turned her back.

"Yeah, you do that," I quickly took out the keys from my pocket and keyed her car. She turned around at the screeching sound.

"Why you ungrateful little bitch."

"What was that, " I put a hand to my ear, "I couldn't hear you, cause, you know, I was putting a design on your car. Imma make a skull with bones, you know, how the pirates did, like, on their flags on one side, and then on the other I'll put, like, a pretty garden." I said as I finished the skulls and headed over to work on the other side. She walked behind me, and I turned to face her.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground clutching my cheek, that was turning bright red. "Wwwhheee, that was fun. You wanna hit me some more?" I stood up and leaned into her face.

"What are you doing?! You should be on the ground! Crying!" She took a step back, which only caused me to step forward.

"Well, I'm not your ordinary girl." I said with a smirk, still wobbly.

"Stupid child! What's your name?"

"Lisa Mellings. What's your's?"

"None of your business! Leave my car alone!" She yelled again.

"Fine. Ooh, what if I do your house next, I'll put you in bitch-mode." I put up my arms as if I were a zombie, and said 'bitch-mode' in monotone."And then I'll put you flying through the sky with a big smile on you face!" I smiled brightly. Was I having too much fun with this; Hell yeah. Did I care; Not an ounce. I looked through the office window and saw Alex stuffing some money into a bag his back turned to me. "**You almost done** with your lecture, prune?" I asked her and Alex. When he turned his head to me and gave me the international sign for 'little bit'.

"No I'm not, you should be happy you're not in a cell now!" She yelled.

"I'm surprised I could still hear with all your yelling, you old prune!" Then I heard Alex whistle like a bird, telling me he was ready. "So what? You gonna stand here like there scarecrow you are, or you gonna, like, call the police already?" I asked, she scowled.

"Don't. Move."

"Hey, you're the scarecrow!" I yelled as she retreated to her house.

I ran back to the totaled car and drove to the side of the house to see and open office window. "C'mon I ain't got all day!" I harshly whispered. A pale bag landed on the hood of the car making me yelp, and then I see a figure jump from the window and land crouched in front of the car. "Slide." He said standing up, grabbing the bag, throwing it in the back seat, and trotting over to the driver seat. I slid into the passenger seat while he got into his seat. He instantly pulled out of the house and quickly drove and dangerously through the neighborhood and flew in to the main streets. I can name several occasions which were 'close calls' but in driving like this, a close call might as well be considered left and right turns. A few miles away from the house we turned into an alley. "We've gotta ditch this car." He said opening his door, while I was still in shock from his so-called 'driving'.

"I never knew a mini-van could go so fast." I whispered to myself, completely ignoring his statement.

"Jess, I need you to wake up, now. We've gotta head start, let's not lose it." He groaned when I didn't respond, and opened the back seat door, grabbed the money with one hand, and opened up my door and grabbed me with one hand by the waist and hoisted me up on his shoulder. This woke me up. "What the hell are you doing?!" I semi-yelled at him.

"I'm getting us out of here."

"Well, do you really need to carry me over your shoulder for that?"

"Nah, I just like the fact that I can look at your ass and there's nothin' you can do about it." He chuckled and patted my butt. I gasped and I started hitting his back and ordering him to put me down, but to no avail.

When he finally set me down, I saw the demon machine. I turned my back to start running, only to be stopped by an arm wrapped around my torso. "Either this, getting caught and dragged to prison, or a fifty mile walk... with you on my shoulder. Your choice."

"Not really." I mumbled

"Get on the bike." He commanded and pointed to the vehicle. I groaned and got on. He handed me the bag and sat in front of me, and started the machine. "Try not to choke me this time."

"Where am I supposed to put the bag?"

"Hold onto me with one arm and hold the bad, very tightly, and do **not** let it slip out." I nodded and did as he said.

"Wait!" I yelled as I took off my gray belt and tied the piece of clothing around the bag as tightly as I could. "Go." I told him, and we were off. Once again, he started to drive like a madman, while I held onto him and the bag for dear life.

...

When we finally reached the woods it was sunset. Alex parked the motorcycle in the forest under the trees. I was still holding onto the bag. It looked like it was going to rain soon, and I had no idea which way to go or what path to follow, so I just followed Alex as we wandered through the woods. "Do you have any inkling of an idea about where we are?" I asked as a rain drop landed on my cheek. "God damn." I mumbled as a few more landed on my uncovered arms.

"I think we're close. I'm sure if we keep walking, we'll find it... eventually." He mumbled as I growled.

"It's gonna start raining soon."

"I could tell. C'mon." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the right and we kept walking on that direction.

...

It was around ten thirty, we've been walking hours, and the rain was pounding against us, we were soaking wet and freezing do to the strong winds, "Alex, we're not gonna find the hide-out in this rain. We need to find a place to rest for the night." I yelled even though he was right next to me, though I doubt he heard me over the winds.

"I think I found one." He yelled back. There was a creek in front of us. He pulled me to a hiding underneath tree's roots. We were only a few feet from the creek, but the rain was blocked from the edge over our heads. I set the bag behind myself, wrapped my arms around myself, and brought my knees up to me head.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Jess was shivering, I could hear her teeth chattering over the rain. I took off my hoodie and draped it around her shoulders. She jumped at the contact, she was scared, I knew she would only deny it and act as if she was alright, but I could tell she was scared. She looked at me. I smirked, rolled my eyes, scooted closer to her, and put my arm around her, she fidgeted a bit to get more comfortable until her head was on my chest and my arm was around her waist, "Man-whore." I grinned, chuckled, and pulled her closer.

"Smart-ass bitch." She smiled.

We stood like that for a few minutes, she must have fallen asleep, because her breath slowed, and her shoulders moved with her breath. I watched her, there was only a few times we were in this place; when our parents died, and the few months we were on the orphanage. But this is the first time we sat like this and neither of us were upset. I kissed her forehead, and watched her a bit more before my eyelids got heavy and I fell asleep as well.

...

When I woke up I felt Jess in my arms, and I could hear faint talking. I kept my eyes closed. I subtly elbowed her, "You awake?" I whispered.

No response.

"Jess?" I elbowed her again.

No response, again.

"Hey, hey, he's movin'!" I could hear a red-neck man shout. My eyes shot open.

"That's a pretty big bag you got wit chu," Another said. I set Jess' head on the bag and stood up. "and that's a pretty girl you got too."

"All of this I know." I stated. They chuckled.

"What's in the bag?"

"Money, from a bank I robbed- What the hell do you think it is?"

"Somethin' I want, and I want that Blondie too."

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?" Jess grumbled.

"Aw, well ain't that cute, come on out boys!" He yelled, and about two men joined the two. "We're gettin' ourselves a girl!" He yelled again, and more men appeared. "Jess_, Estás despierto_?" I asked in the limited Spanish I knew.

"_Sí, ya sé qué hacer_." I furrowed my brows, all I got from that was 'yes, I, to, do'.

"_Tomar el dinero. Vaya_!" She nodded, grabbed the money and ran in the other direction.

"Where you think you're goin, girly?" He chuckled and then whistled, a man fell down from the trees in front of Jess. She yelped, but kept the bag firmly in her grasp. The man in front of her grabbed the bag and tried pulling it out of her hands, but to no avail. He slapped her across the cheek and she fell to the ground, "Don't you dare touch her again." I glared at them. What I thought to be their leader trotted towards me,

"And wat are you gonna do you litt-" He was cut off by my fist in his gut. He doubled over, I hit him in the back of the head, he landed on the ground, knocked out.

"Alex!" I turned to see Jess being held by one of them, with a knife to her throat. She no longer had the bag in her hands, "Behind you!" She yelled. I turned around to see a man holding a wrench above his head, charging towards me.

* * *

**Hey guys! Would you look at that, two chapters in one month, isn't that new? I apologize for the length of this chapter, and the quality of writing. I also sincerely apologize for the whole -one chapter per month thing- but I've kinda lost inspiration for this story. Though I will not quit! Just think of it as a serious case of writers block.  
Good news! Well for me at least. I'm going to Italy in a few weeks, wish me a good trip.**

**I wanted to dedicate this chapter to BlackBloodySakura, the first person to ever favorite me as an author, and the second person to review on Red Robin Hood. And also to RougeReaper who has been reading since chapter one, leaving a review in every chapter!  
I really love both of you and wish you the best in life, and your writings! Along with all my anonymous readers as well. Oh, and thank you all for over two hundred hits, you have no IDEA how much it means to me!**


End file.
